


Don't Speak

by flickawhip



Series: TNA - Dixie Carter Imagines [3]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Slight hints of abusive AJ Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie needs youYou give her all she needs





	Don't Speak

\- AJ had kissed Dixie to end the ‘affair’ for TV  
\- It was a kiss that shouldn’t have happened  
\- Dixie had tried to pull away  
\- AJ had tightened his grip  
\- It was you who eventually broke it  
\- You can’t help being angry  
\- She’s speechless  
\- Crying softly  
\- He tries to step closer  
\- You push him back  
\- Swing for him  
\- “LEAVE HER ALONE...”  
\- He leaves  
\- Slowly  
\- You don’t turn away  
\- Watch him leave  
\- Then you turn  
\- You draw her closer gently  
\- Curl your arms around her  
\- Feeling her shiver   
\- She burrows into you  
\- Burying her face in your shoulder  
\- Fingers tangling into your shirt  
\- You keep stroking her back  
\- Her hair  
\- “Shhhh Dix, Shhh now, I’ve got you...”  
\- You can’t help the words  
\- Kissing her hairline softly  
\- “I’ve got you.”  
\- You know he’ll be back  
\- You won’t let him near her  
\- Ever again  
\- She’s quiet  
\- Slowly calming  
\- Speechless still  
\- Blushing when she looks up at you  
\- Tear-stained cheeks  
\- Soft eyes  
\- A weak snuffle breaks from her  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Stroke her cheeks clear  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- Gently  
\- Give her space  
\- She pulls you closer  
\- Kisses you desperately  
\- Clearly seeking some validation  
\- You respond softly  
\- Let her take what she needs  
\- She’s still silent  
\- Then finally she pulls away  
\- You smile softly  
\- Stroke her cheek again  
\- “C’mon... let’s go home...”


End file.
